A Dream worth Keeping
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey is getting tired of Kaiba pushing his buttons one to many times. He finally had enough that he snaps at him. When Joey got home that day after school, he fell fast asleep and dreamed that he was in Ancient Egypt. Rest of summary inside


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Animeangell088. I always wanted to do an ancient Egypt for Seto and Jou's past lives, Seth and Jono. This is going to be rated M for lemon in the later on in the story. If you don't like Yaoi or boyxboys love this ain't a fic for you. I'm sorry about that ^^'.

Sayen: My hikari doesn't own Yugioh only the big guy does and wishes that she does. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.^_^

Summary:

**

* * *

**

A Dream worth Keeping

At Domino high, the students watch the argument between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler continue. The tension stronger then normal got most of the students worried about the blond as he shook with anger. Kaiba sneered at the shaking blond, "You're nothing but a pathetic pup. I feel sorry for who will love you eventually and understand what you are."

Joey glared at Kaiba with such loathing in his chocolate eyes, he roared at the brunette. "I AM NOT A PATHETIC PUPPY, DOG, OR MUTT! I'm fucking tired of you degrading me every single time when we meet. I'm going to be the one that will most likely to feel sorry for the person that will dare to love a fucking iceberg of an asshole."

Joey stormed off the school grounds not caring at all as his friends called him and trying to get his attention. Yugi and the others stare at his back as their cries not heard. They turn to Kaiba glaring at him and want to ask him why he bugs Joey more out of anyone in the school. They didn't say a word as they walk to the game shop with hopes that Joey will show up later.

He glared at the cement as the angry blond walk home. He didn't want to deal with Yugi and the others right now. His eyes darken as the words flowed around in his head, 'You're nothing but a pathetic pup. I feel sorry for who will love you eventually and understand what you are.' Joey didn't understand why he wants to prove to Kaiba that he's something and not a low-class mutt.

He glances up to see that he's already at his apartment building. The beige color with graffiti writings along the walls, it wasn't the best place to live in but it was home. The run-down exterior of the place seem to fit the blond's mood as the sky outside got cloudy and then it started to rain.

He open the door to the apartment, scrunching his nose at the stench of alcohol stung his nose. Bottles of beer surrounded the living room, Joey sighed staring at the mess and couldn't help but wonder how he could be related to such a drunk of a man. His father came out of his room calling out to him, "I'm going brat so don't stay up and wait for me ya useless waste."

Joey scowled at the man who was his father ignoring the last comment. He didn't quite hate his father but he didn't love him either. He walks to his room throwing his backpack to one side with out a care in the corner of his room.

Falling on his bed, Joey closed his eyes as he heard a familiar voice but he had no idea where. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry" His dreams taking him away…

-Dream sequence-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right,  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

Joey felt someone shaking his shoulder. He moaned softly not wanting to get up and wanted to continue to sleep since he felt safe and warm.

"Jono, its time to wake up and it's not going to work if you try to continue to fake sleeping." The man's voice smooth and deep causing shivers to travel down the blond's back.

Joey opens his eyes and nearly yelped out. Standing in front of him wearing high priest clothes was a Kaiba look-a-like. The look a like gave him a concern expression that it nearly constricted his heart as the man asked softly. "Jono are you alright? You don't need a healer?"

Joey shook his head wondering why Kaiba is worried about him. "I'm fine Kaiba so don't worry about me. What is with the get up? It ain't Halloween until a couple of months from now. Why are you calling me Jono, that's not my name."

The man's sapphire eyes showed confusion, a thought crossed his mind, 'Kaiba, who is Kaiba?' He looks closer at his lover noting a few differences as a part of him knew this wasn't his Jono but still Jono none the less. He spoke once more but this time with a hut tone in his voice. "Jono is your name and don't you recognize me?"

Joey couldn't help but fell guilty seeing the sad look in the man's eyes. Getting off the bed, he moved towards the taller man until he was about a foot away from him. "I'm sorry," The blond softly murmur to the other man.

Seth smiled sadly as he answers, "Its alight Jono, you can call me Seth instead of Kaiba."

Joey smiles adorably at Seth noting the friendly look in the sapphire eyes in front of him. Seth wraps his arms around the blond's waist to pull him closer. He nuzzle the blond's cheek murmuring lovingly to him making Joey feel safe in Seth's arms. Joey lean closer to the warm body, smelling the spicy scents and musk coming of the brunette listening to the heartbeat was getting him drowsy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
and you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on  
Now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart

Joey snuggled deeper in the Egyptian's arms as Seth chuckled deeply, kissing the blond's forehead. Memories began to flow in the teen's mind, meeting his ka…the red eyes black dragon, his friends, finally how he met Seth and they became lovers. Joey blush as the memories showed all the times they made love in the castle, the desert, etc.

Seth moved away with a soft chuckle as the blond pouted at him. With a smile, Seth whisper in the blond's ear. "Come little one, we have a long day a head of us and an even longer night."

Joey blush at the longer night comment staring at Seth's lips longingly. He didn't want to wait at all and desired it to be night already. Seth must have read his mind nuzzling the blond's neck, nipping softly as soft moans escape from deep of his throat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart  
always  
why can't they understand the way we feel  
they just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
were not that different at all

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seth pushed Joey back on the bed once more kissing the shorter of the two's soft lips. Licking the blond's bottom lip, Seth smirk roguishly feeling the bugle his lover is supporting. They are going to have to stop if he wanted to finish his business early. The tall brunette pulled away leaving Joey whimpering and mewling with need.

Joey gazed at the man on top of him for a moment before he asked the question that been on his mind. "Why do you care about me?"

Seth blinked shock at the blond's words. 'Why is he afraid of my affections for him? Jono is never like this to me. I wonder if my cousin is right about his time in the future.' His soft, lust filled sapphire eyes stared at mesmerize and curious brown eyes, Seth wondered who made his Jono wary of him.

Speaking to the cautious blond with much love in his deep voice, Seth answered. "My silly pup, you're the air I breathe besides the stars and sun that fill my days and night. You're the light in my heart of darkness, Jono. That is among many words that I could speak to show how much I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

Joey's eyes widen, feeling the love and protection behind the words that Seth spoke. A part of him knew the words are true and he should trust the man with his heart and soul. Joey wasn't sure if this dream is really but he wanted to spend the day with his Egyptian lover. Seth got off the blond helping the short of the two up and back in his arms as they left the room.

The day was the most perfect and wonderful time of the Joey's life. Seth showed him around the town and the brunette bought his Jono a beautiful necklace. The necklace had two dragons curve around each other with their initials of their names on it while the chain was pure gold. Joey loved his new necklace and had Seth put it on him the moment it was bought. Later the blond got a silk red and black shirt to represent his ka monster while Seth chooses blue and white for his.

The two were enjoying their day when a messenger came and told Seth that he was needed back in the palace. Seth's sapphire eyes darken at the prospect of his time with Jono was cut short but he thought his cousin would like to see him. He kissed the blond hard as he whisper seductively. "Till tonight, my love and be sure to think about me."

Joey got to see his old friend, Atem and got the chance to talk with him when Seth had to leave him. Atem was happy to see Joey and he wondered how he was in the past and not in his own time. Joey explains what happened at school and the insult Kaiba threw at him. Then he came home to take a nap then woke up to find himself in Ancient Egypt staring at Seth.

"Joey, that isn't right of Kaiba to do that. Can you do me a favor?" Atem asked as a pale red flush darken his tan cheeks.

"That goes for me as well since I need to tell my treasure a message." A voice spoke behind a pillar as a man with messy white hair and reddish brown eyes. Atem sigh annoyed with the new visitor but a friend never less

Joey nodded to the two men in front of him. Atem and Bakura gazed at the other in silent communication then turn to their guest and friend.

"Tell our hikaris that we miss them and wish them well in their lives. And that we hope to see them one day in the afterlife." Atem said for him and the thief king.

Joey smiled as he told them. "I will as soon I find them."

Joey wasn't able to finish when Seth came back tired and grabbed the blond in his arms. Smelling the soft vanilla scent in Joey's hair, Seth felt himself relax despite he's in front of his cousin and the thief king, Bakura. He ignored their smiles as he dragged the poor blond away from the throne room and back to their quarters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Seth place Joey on the bed as he kissed the soft lips of the blond. His teeth lightly nipped at the bottom lip to gain entrance in the blond's mouth. Joey open his mouth to let the slick tongue taste every spot in the cavern. Moaning the two fought who will dominate the kiss, Joey let Seth win enjoying the pleasure that send shivers down his back. Sweet warmth filled the bottom of his stomach, feeling the fingers travel up and down his sides.

Seth pulled away from the bruise lips slowly kissing the corner of his pup's jaw. Trailing soft kisses down the slight tan neck, Seth nip at the soft skin to make Joey mewl louder then possible. They tugged at their shirts to get them off and toss them to one side already forgotten.

Continuing his trail of butterfly kisses, Seth stops at the soft tan nub. Smirking devilishly, he lick and suck the nub until it harden under his tongue while his fingers slowly pushed down the pants that Jono was wearing. Joey moan feel as waves after waves of pleasure racked his body.

He tried to tug at Seth's chestnut locks in hopes to be kissed once more and for him to stop his teasing. He squeaked out suddenly when Seth's warm tongue made small circles around his belly button with soft nips from his teeth here and there.

"Seth, I really need you." Joey whined to the older boy as new shivers went down his back while his cock hardens more.

Seth smile at the withering blond below him as he teasingly pulled down his pants and underwear below his knees giving the blond the freedom to kick them off. He took off rest of his cloths to leave him naked in front of the blond. He felt the chocolate orbs rack down his body hungrily.

Joey yelp when he felt a cold breeze hit his shaft and making him harder as the pain became on unbearable. Seth began to kiss the inner side of the blond's thigh ignoring the tempting member in front of him. He was going to make his Jono beg for his release and pleasure he enjoyed so much.

Joey whines gotten louder as he suddenly felt something moist between his legs. A memory came to his mind, it showed Seth's head suckling and licking at his hole in order to help prepare him for the main event later. His hips automatically jerked as he grabs the brunette and pushed him closer in.

Seth pulled away panting with a satisfied smirk on his handsome lips. He heard the soft squeak coming out of his pup when he took him in his mouth. He purred when he felt the blond buck up, feeling his moans vibrate in his mouth from the silken shaft in his mouth. He licks the shaft with such gentleness it was feathery movements to the blond.

The blond moans turn louder as he felt himself about to cum and soon. Just feeling Seth's bobbing up and down was about to make him release faster or the heat from that wonderful mouth. The heat getting stronger by the second, Joey knew he wouldn't last that much longer if Seth kept every so often nipping at his shaft and playing with his balls using only one hand. The other hand was stretching him out and be ready for Seth to thrust into him.

Seth started to murmur around the cock in his mouth, "Come for my sweet Pup. I'll catch when you fall and always be with you."

The blond came screaming out Seth's name that almost everyone outside of the window heard him. Seth drink up the seed that Joey released in his mouth and purred a satisfaction sound deep in his throat. Joey just panted trying to catch his breath and knew the night was not yet over. Closing his chocolate orbs for a few moments, Joey felt slightly drowsy as he watches Seth under half-lidded eyes.

Seth let Joey rest for a few moments, glad to have his Jono in his arms once more. He nuzzled the soft tan cheek as his long fingers spread the blond's legs apart. Lifting of Joey for a moment, he easily slid inside the warm walls of the blond. The two lovers moan in sync as waves of ecstasy and pleasure flowed through them. Taking them on the rollercoaster of emotions that Joey knew he would never forget.

He was glad to be called by his past self's name. Seth's copper hand stroke his member in sync of his thrusting, making the blond see stars. Joey screamed loudly as his seed splattered over his and Seth's stomachs. The tall brunette followed a second behind from all the tightness and the warmth of the blond's wall. Seth released inside his Jono marking him as his.

Joey felt really tired as the darkness approached him as he felt himself being gathered in his lover's arms. Closing his eyes, he thought he heard Seth whisper to him lovingly. "You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there."

-Dream sequence ends-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always  
Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

Joey heard someone calling his name that sounded very similar to Yugi's voice. He opens his eyes to find all his friends where in his room looking at him with concern in their eyes. The sad look in the blond's eyes was enough to break any one's heart at the sight of him. He looks depressed and deep in thought as he gazed at the wall for a few moments to gain his bearing.

"Joey, are you ok?" Ryou asked in his quiet yet gentle voice.

The blond blink as he realized he had tears running down his cheeks and didn't notice at all. Joey smiled at the gang and he remembers his promise. "Yugi, Ryou there are some people told me to tell you that they miss you and hope you have a good life. They'll wait for you in the after life." Joey told the two boys as they cried softly already having a good idea where that message came from.

Joey smiled ruefully thinking about his Egyptian lover and how he wished to be back in those strong arms once more. It's a dream worth having and he knew that Seth will always be in his heart that day forever more. The blond could have sworn he heard the deep voice of Seth in the distance as he said the following words from his dream. "You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there."

Arashi: I finished the story. If it's a tearjerker sorry about that and I didn't mean for that to happen but it wrote itself. ^^' Half way through the story I realized it was perfect and a good choice for the plot dealing with the song "You'll be in my heart". I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review.

Joey is getting tired of Kaiba pushing his buttons one to many times. He finally had enough that he snaps at him. When Joey got home that day after school, he fell fast asleep and dreamed that he was in Ancient Egypt. There he meets Seth, Kaiba's past self and finds that they are lovers in that time.

Arashi: This is a request fic for Animeangell088. I always wanted to do an ancient Egypt for Seto and Jou's past lives, Seth and Jono. This is going to be rated M for lemon in the later on in the story. If you don't like Yaoi or boyxboys love this ain't a fic for you. I'm sorry about that ^^'.

Sayen: My hikari doesn't own Yugioh only the big guy does and wishes that she does. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.^_^

Summary: Joey is getting tired of Kaiba pushing his buttons one to many times. He finally had enough that he snaps at him. When Joey got home that day after school, he fell fast asleep and dreamed that he was in Ancient Egypt. There he meets Seth, Kaiba's past self and finds that they are lovers in that time.

****

________________________________________________________________________

A Dream worth Keeping

At Domino high, the students watch the argument between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler continue. The tension stronger then normal got most of the students worried about the blond as he shook with anger. Kaiba sneered at the shaking blond, "You're nothing but a pathetic pup. I feel sorry for who will love you eventually and understand what you are."

Joey glared at Kaiba with such loathing in his chocolate eyes, he roared at the brunette. "I AM NOT A PATHETIC PUPPY, DOG, OR MUTT! I'm fucking tired of you degrading me every single time when we meet. I'm going to be the one that will most likely to feel sorry for the person that will dare to love a fucking iceberg of an asshole."

Joey stormed off the school grounds not caring at all as his friends called him and trying to get his attention. Yugi and the others stare at his back as their cries not heard. They turn to Kaiba glaring at him and want to ask him why he bugs Joey more out of anyone in the school. They didn't say a word as they walk to the game shop with hopes that Joey will show up later.

He glared at the cement as the angry blond walk home. He didn't want to deal with Yugi and the others right now. His eyes darken as the words flowed around in his head, 'You're nothing but a pathetic pup. I feel sorry for who will love you eventually and understand what you are.' Joey didn't understand why he wants to prove to Kaiba that he's something and not a low-class mutt.

He glances up to see that he's already at his apartment building. The beige color with graffiti writings along the walls, it wasn't the best place to live in but it was home. The run-down exterior of the place seem to fit the blond's mood as the sky outside got cloudy and then it started to rain.

He open the door to the apartment, scrunching his nose at the stench of alcohol stung his nose. Bottles of beer surrounded the living room, Joey sighed staring at the mess and couldn't help but wonder how he could be related to such a drunk of a man. His father came out of his room calling out to him, "I'm going brat so don't stay up and wait for me ya useless waste."

Joey scowled at the man who was his father ignoring the last comment. He didn't quite hate his father but he didn't love him either. He walks to his room throwing his backpack to one side with out a care in the corner of his room.

Falling on his bed, Joey closed his eyes as he heard a familiar voice but he had no idea where. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry" His dreams taking him away…

-Dream sequence-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right,  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

Joey felt someone shaking his shoulder. He moaned softly not wanting to get up and wanted to continue to sleep since he felt safe and warm.

"Jono, its time to wake up and it's not going to work if you try to continue to fake sleeping." The man's voice smooth and deep causing shivers to travel down the blond's back.

Joey opens his eyes and nearly yelped out. Standing in front of him wearing high priest clothes was a Kaiba look-a-like. The look a like gave him a concern expression that it nearly constricted his heart as the man asked softly. "Jono are you alright? You don't need a healer?"

Joey shook his head wondering why Kaiba is worried about him. "I'm fine Kaiba so don't worry about me. What is with the get up? It ain't Halloween until a couple of months from now. Why are you calling me Jono, that's not my name."

The man's sapphire eyes showed confusion, a thought crossed his mind, 'Kaiba, who is Kaiba?' He looks closer at his lover noting a few differences as a part of him knew this wasn't his Jono but still Jono none the less. He spoke once more but this time with a hut tone in his voice. "Jono is your name and don't you recognize me?"

Joey couldn't help but fell guilty seeing the sad look in the man's eyes. Getting off the bed, he moved towards the taller man until he was about a foot away from him. "I'm sorry," The blond softly murmur to the other man.

Seth smiled sadly as he answers, "Its alight Jono, you can call me Seth instead of Kaiba."

Joey smiles adorably at Seth noting the friendly look in the sapphire eyes in front of him. Seth wraps his arms around the blond's waist to pull him closer. He nuzzle the blond's cheek murmuring lovingly to him making Joey feel safe in Seth's arms. Joey lean closer to the warm body, smelling the spicy scents and musk coming of the brunette listening to the heartbeat was getting him drowsy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
and you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on  
Now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart

Joey snuggled deeper in the Egyptian's arms as Seth chuckled deeply, kissing the blond's forehead. Memories began to flow in the teen's mind, meeting his ka…the red eyes black dragon, his friends, finally how he met Seth and they became lovers. Joey blush as the memories showed all the times they made love in the castle, the desert, etc.

Seth moved away with a soft chuckle as the blond pouted at him. With a smile, Seth whisper in the blond's ear. "Come little one, we have a long day a head of us and an even longer night."

Joey blush at the longer night comment staring at Seth's lips longingly. He didn't want to wait at all and desired it to be night already. Seth must have read his mind nuzzling the blond's neck, nipping softly as soft moans escape from deep of his throat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart  
always  
why can't they understand the way we feel  
they just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
were not that different at all

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seth pushed Joey back on the bed once more kissing the shorter of the two's soft lips. Licking the blond's bottom lip, Seth smirk roguishly feeling the bugle his lover is supporting. They are going to have to stop if he wanted to finish his business early. The tall brunette pulled away leaving Joey whimpering and mewling with need.

Joey gazed at the man on top of him for a moment before he asked the question that been on his mind. "Why do you care about me?"

Seth blinked shock at the blond's words. 'Why is he afraid of my affections for him? Jono is never like this to me. I wonder if my cousin is right about his time in the future.' His soft, lust filled sapphire eyes stared at mesmerize and curious brown eyes, Seth wondered who made his Jono wary of him.

Speaking to the cautious blond with much love in his deep voice, Seth answered. "My silly pup, you're the air I breathe besides the stars and sun that fill my days and night. You're the light in my heart of darkness, Jono. That is among many words that I could speak to show how much I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

Joey's eyes widen, feeling the love and protection behind the words that Seth spoke. A part of him knew the words are true and he should trust the man with his heart and soul. Joey wasn't sure if this dream is really but he wanted to spend the day with his Egyptian lover. Seth got off the blond helping the short of the two up and back in his arms as they left the room.

The day was the most perfect and wonderful time of the Joey's life. Seth showed him around the town and the brunette bought his Jono a beautiful necklace. The necklace had two dragons curve around each other with their initials of their names on it while the chain was pure gold. Joey loved his new necklace and had Seth put it on him the moment it was bought. Later the blond got a silk red and black shirt to represent his ka monster while Seth chooses blue and white for his.

The two were enjoying their day when a messenger came and told Seth that he was needed back in the palace. Seth's sapphire eyes darken at the prospect of his time with Jono was cut short but he thought his cousin would like to see him. He kissed the blond hard as he whisper seductively. "Till tonight, my love and be sure to think about me."

Joey got to see his old friend, Atem and got the chance to talk with him when Seth had to leave him. Atem was happy to see Joey and he wondered how he was in the past and not in his own time. Joey explains what happened at school and the insult Kaiba threw at him. Then he came home to take a nap then woke up to find himself in Ancient Egypt staring at Seth.

"Joey, that isn't right of Kaiba to do that. Can you do me a favor?" Atem asked as a pale red flush darken his tan cheeks.

"That goes for me as well since I need to tell my treasure a message." A voice spoke behind a pillar as a man with messy white hair and reddish brown eyes. Atem sigh annoyed with the new visitor but a friend never less

Joey nodded to the two men in front of him. Atem and Bakura gazed at the other in silent communication then turn to their guest and friend.

"Tell our hikaris that we miss them and wish them well in their lives. And that we hope to see them one day in the afterlife." Atem said for him and the thief king.

Joey smiled as he told them. "I will as soon I find them."

Joey wasn't able to finish when Seth came back tired and grabbed the blond in his arms. Smelling the soft vanilla scent in Joey's hair, Seth felt himself relax despite he's in front of his cousin and the thief king, Bakura. He ignored their smiles as he dragged the poor blond away from the throne room and back to their quarters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Seth place Joey on the bed as he kissed the soft lips of the blond. His teeth lightly nipped at the bottom lip to gain entrance in the blond's mouth. Joey open his mouth to let the slick tongue taste every spot in the cavern. Moaning the two fought who will dominate the kiss, Joey let Seth win enjoying the pleasure that send shivers down his back. Sweet warmth filled the bottom of his stomach, feeling the fingers travel up and down his sides.

Seth pulled away from the bruise lips slowly kissing the corner of his pup's jaw. Trailing soft kisses down the slight tan neck, Seth nip at the soft skin to make Joey mewl louder then possible. They tugged at their shirts to get them off and toss them to one side already forgotten.

Continuing his trail of butterfly kisses, Seth stops at the soft tan nub. Smirking devilishly, he lick and suck the nub until it harden under his tongue while his fingers slowly pushed down the pants that Jono was wearing. Joey moan feel as waves after waves of pleasure racked his body.

He tried to tug at Seth's chestnut locks in hopes to be kissed once more and for him to stop his teasing. He squeaked out suddenly when Seth's warm tongue made small circles around his belly button with soft nips from his teeth here and there.

"Seth, I really need you." Joey whined to the older boy as new shivers went down his back while his cock hardens more.

Seth smile at the withering blond below him as he teasingly pulled down his pants and underwear below his knees giving the blond the freedom to kick them off. He took off rest of his cloths to leave him naked in front of the blond. He felt the chocolate orbs rack down his body hungrily.

Joey yelp when he felt a cold breeze hit his shaft and making him harder as the pain became on unbearable. Seth began to kiss the inner side of the blond's thigh ignoring the tempting member in front of him. He was going to make his Jono beg for his release and pleasure he enjoyed so much.

Joey whines gotten louder as he suddenly felt something moist between his legs. A memory came to his mind, it showed Seth's head suckling and licking at his hole in order to help prepare him for the main event later. His hips automatically jerked as he grabs the brunette and pushed him closer in.

Seth pulled away panting with a satisfied smirk on his handsome lips. He heard the soft squeak coming out of his pup when he took him in his mouth. He purred when he felt the blond buck up, feeling his moans vibrate in his mouth from the silken shaft in his mouth. He licks the shaft with such gentleness it was feathery movements to the blond.

The blond moans turn louder as he felt himself about to cum and soon. Just feeling Seth's bobbing up and down was about to make him release faster or the heat from that wonderful mouth. The heat getting stronger by the second, Joey knew he wouldn't last that much longer if Seth kept every so often nipping at his shaft and playing with his balls using only one hand. The other hand was stretching him out and be ready for Seth to thrust into him.

Seth started to murmur around the cock in his mouth, "Come for my sweet Pup. I'll catch when you fall and always be with you."

The blond came screaming out Seth's name that almost everyone outside of the window heard him. Seth drink up the seed that Joey released in his mouth and purred a satisfaction sound deep in his throat. Joey just panted trying to catch his breath and knew the night was not yet over. Closing his chocolate orbs for a few moments, Joey felt slightly drowsy as he watches Seth under half-lidded eyes.

Seth let Joey rest for a few moments, glad to have his Jono in his arms once more. He nuzzled the soft tan cheek as his long fingers spread the blond's legs apart. Lifting of Joey for a moment, he easily slid inside the warm walls of the blond. The two lovers moan in sync as waves of ecstasy and pleasure flowed through them. Taking them on the rollercoaster of emotions that Joey knew he would never forget.

He was glad to be called by his past self's name. Seth's copper hand stroke his member in sync of his thrusting, making the blond see stars. Joey screamed loudly as his seed splattered over his and Seth's stomachs. The tall brunette followed a second behind from all the tightness and the warmth of the blond's wall. Seth released inside his Jono marking him as his.

Joey felt really tired as the darkness approached him as he felt himself being gathered in his lover's arms. Closing his eyes, he thought he heard Seth whisper to him lovingly. "You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there."

-Dream sequence ends-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always  
Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

Joey heard someone calling his name that sounded very similar to Yugi's voice. He opens his eyes to find all his friends where in his room looking at him with concern in their eyes. The sad look in the blond's eyes was enough to break any one's heart at the sight of him. He looks depressed and deep in thought as he gazed at the wall for a few moments to gain his bearing.

"Joey, are you ok?" Ryou asked in his quiet yet gentle voice.

The blond blink as he realized he had tears running down his cheeks and didn't notice at all. Joey smiled at the gang and he remembers his promise. "Yugi, Ryou there are some people told me to tell you that they miss you and hope you have a good life. They'll wait for you in the after life." Joey told the two boys as they cried softly already having a good idea where that message came from.

Joey smiled ruefully thinking about his Egyptian lover and how he wished to be back in those strong arms once more. It's a dream worth having and he knew that Seth will always be in his heart that day forever more. The blond could have sworn he heard the deep voice of Seth in the distance as he said the following words from his dream. "You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there."

* * *

Arashi: I finished the story. If it's a tearjerker sorry about that and I didn't mean for that to happen but it wrote itself. ^^' Half way through the story I realized it was perfect and a good choice for the plot dealing with the song "You'll be in my heart". I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review.


End file.
